


Omniversity

by WannaBeAuthor



Category: DCU (Comics), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Lego Ninjago, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Marvel (Comics), We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Canon Universe, Crossover with EVERYTHING, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeAuthor/pseuds/WannaBeAuthor
Summary: Long ago, an organization was founded to protect the omniverse, all that exists in all fiction or reality, keeping the multiverses separate and taking down multiversal conquerors. Batman recruits a team of 5 into this organization. Together, they will train and fight against all who might wreak havoc in multiple worlds. This is the story of that organization. This is the story of the Omniversity.





	Omniversity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's not the Raptor DNA](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461555) by Skulls&Duggery. 



> Hey guys! The general idea is that this is a mega-crossover with anything and everything I could think of. This chapter I'll introduce the main characters- you can see them in the character tag listings- and after that each chapter they'll go out to some universe and try to save them from whatever fate they had in canon, which generally means taking down multiversal conquerors and rescuing destroyed universes. Cameos and references will be thrown with great abandon everywhere. Audience participation requested, details in bottom author's note. It's my first time writing, so tell me if you see any flaws and I'll get right to it!

Prologue 

Year 0, day 1. 

He came out of nowhere. Everywhere, in all the worlds, the targets disappeared in the blink of an eye. Before they realized they had left, they arrived on a barren rock. The targets were the greatest heroes in reality, formerly known as fiction. Before the confusion and arguing could start, the man who had brought them there spoke. 

"Alright, I'll make this clear. I've been defending the Omniverse, which is like a multiverse of multiverses, all of reality, everything in existence, yadda yadda, for years. I'm tired of it. There's a new crossover, dimensional breach, or threat to all existence every Tuesday. I could handle it no sweat, but it's a waste of my time. I've protected reality long enough, it can protect itself now. That's what you guys are gonna do. Everything you need to do the job is here somewhere. Build a grand base or something, I don't care. Work together, grow the organization, and take care of everything. Everything that has ever and will ever exist in the vast and amazing omniverse depends on you, so don't screw this up." The figure walked towards a mountain wall. There was a circular glowing white pad, and as he touched it the wall slid back to reveal a gaping abyss in the walls of reality itself. It didn't look like much, because it didn't look like anything. No light made it in our out of the hole in the mountain. There was a line on the ground that looked as if it were drawn in chalk defining the borders between that which could be seen and that which could not. The figure stepped up to the line, then stopped and turned back to the assembled crowd. "This is the Wall Between the Worlds. This is the operator's manual, which explains how to harness this breach in the walls between multiverses correctly. Since misusing the Wall can lead to your scattered atoms being lost in the void between the universes, I suggest you read it. I'm out of here."

Someone finally came to his senses. "Who are you?" 

Without turning from the portal, his words almost lost in the portal, he deadpanned "You can call me Chuck. Chuck Norris." And so he stepped over the line and disappeared from the world. 

After a long, uncomfortable silence, there came a single word. It came from many throats, from many worlds, in various languages. 

"What."

Year 4, day 42.

It was an ordinary night in New York City.

By which we mean that a man in very very large stilts was robbing a bank while fighting a man in bright spandex. That's ordinary in New York of multiverse CPM earth 616, at least.

And by rob the bank, we mean that he literally stole the bank. Stilt-man had attached an entire bank to his stilts, dragging the building with his legs.... somehow. The bank was separated from the ground because the entire structural system had been replaced with an intricate network of stilts, with even the underground vault carefully mined away from the ground, leaving nothing connecting it to the city once the stilts had lifted. Spider-man had to admit, this time, Stilt-man had style. And as ridiculous as the plan was, he was pulling it off! Driving a building through the city was simply causing too much collateral damage, and Spidey had little to no time to spend on the villain himself between throwing bystanders off the path and getting wounded emergency medical attention. Fortunately, he was always a fast thinker capable of analyzing and reacting to the situation with time aplenty for jokes, quips, insults and internal monologues, so there was plenty of time to plot his course of action. First, he had to prevent further casualties, and that meant stopping the bank. He couldn't pull Stilt-man down without knocking down tons of people, so he had to separate it from the stilts. The bank was attached to the stilts by- you guessed it- more stilts. After the walk had reached Central Park, taking the damage control duty off of his shoulders, Spider-man climbed up the giant metal legs and looked closer at the large web of interconnected stilts, a support structure worthy of the task of, well, keeping an entire building attached to large stilts. After some giving some thought to the matter, Spidey attached a web to every structurally important point, unable to resist musing out loud "They said that architecture class would never come in handy!" as he jumped back to the ground holding the other ends. Stilt-man kept walking, and Spidey had to pull with all of his strength to not be dragged along with him. He wondered what kind of miracle metal could be this strong and allow someone to use only his legs to pull such a large amount of metal and still attach a payload while still walking at normal speed. Probably Vibranium, that metal can do just about anything. Or maybe he got some sort of anti-grav tech from some alien somewhere to support the load. Come to think of it, there were a lot of ways this could happen. He was snapped out of this thought by the realization that his feet were being dragged through the ground. He fought back, digging in his heels in the dirt. This wasn't working, it didn't matter how strong you were when you didn't have anything to push against. Instead, Spidey placed the ends he was holding of his webs on his web-shooters, set them to max speed, and shot in the opposite direction. This proved to be just the pull he needed and the mini-stilt system broke under the strain of having several important yet weak parts of the web torn away. The bank fell, and it was all he could do to minimize the damage as the entire building fell from 30 feet in the air. Fortunately, the bank had been evacuated through the use of a fire truck and the fire escape, or else that would've been really messy. Stilt-man continued on his quest to leave New York, seemingly undeterred by his lost cargo. Spidey ran after him. He certainly still had the money on him, and he definitely had an escape route. Anything else would just be stupid. He webbed onto the stilt legs and pulled again, this time on the very top of the left stilt, tipping it while the right foot was raised. The villain came crashing down into a web cushion/net his enemy had made. "That was probably the weirdest favorite bank robbing attempt I've ever foiled. Very creative. Maybe you'll find a better use of your creativity in prison." 

"You really liked it? YES! Finally, the world will see that I am no joke!" 

"Dude, your gimmick is stilts. No one is going to take you seriously." 

"Your gimmick is a spider. Tiny fly-eating vermin." 

"You're a circus act." 

"Wasn't the first thing you did with powers a wrestling match?"

"Enough of this. I am taking that money back, then I'm sending you to jail."

"You think I'd really take the time to separate the entire bank vault from the ground and make a big flashy spectacle, then rob the bank? I stole the money 20 minutes ago. It should be on its way to a safe place as we speak."

 _Crap crap crap how do I stop this now? The money could be anywhere. Okay, Peter, get a hold of yourself. They always slip up when they gloat. Keep him talking._ "Why go through all of this trouble when you could just disappear with the money?" 

"Then no one would've known I'd done it. I need the respect, kid. A few weeks ago weren't you a public menace, an enemy of the people? Don't you understand how hard it is to live with that? I can face being criminal scum, but being a pariah among the villain community as well is too much." He sighed, and started- humming? That didn't seem right. "Look, kid, we're not too different. We're ridiculous people in ridiculous suits with ridiculous gimmicks. We perform, we put on the play, we get no respect. The only difference is, you're the face, I'm the heel, and I just got my paycheck. What's this job ever given you, anyway?"

"Tell me where the money is or I'll-"

"What? Send me to jail? Give me a break kid. I know how to escape every place in the city. I'll be back, I'll have my money, and I'll make my next performance even better. You can't stop me, and you can't threaten me with what anyone with half a brain knows are empty threats. I'll escape, either now or later, and there's nothing you can do about it." Something was wrong. The humming continued while Stilt-man was talking. Spidey came to a realization and frantically scanned the skies for anomalies. A helicopter hovered in the sky and doused them in a web-dissolving fluid. "Guess that's my ride. Amazing what you can buy with a credit card and a fortune in your near future. Put on a better show next time, maybe some flips for the audience." Another pair of, yes you definitely guessed it give yourself a pat on the back, stilts suddenly extended from his legs, pushing the performer up to the helicopter. Spidey tried to web onto them, but the webs bounced right off. He tried pulling, but couldn't get a solid grip. Nothing- not the helicopter, not Stilt-man himself, not the stilts- reacted to his webs. They had worked on Stilt-man before the web-dissolving fluid was sprayed, but now they spurted and barely left his web-shooters before dissolving on his enemy. "Predictable. Did you really think I wouldn't spend some of my newly-acquired fortunes on preventing the most obvious means of defeat? I'm Stilt-man, not Stupid-man." He rocketed to the sky and climbed into the helicopter. A few seconds later, he fell right out. The only thing keeping him from hitting the ground was a grappling hook attached to his ankles.

The helicopter- stiltcopter? Heli-stilt?- landed, and its pilot stepped out. He was wearing a mask, with a dark suit and a cape. The emblem on his chest was immediately recognizable to everyone who had a basic knowledge of American pop culture. A black oval, and inside it, a bat. He spoke in his deep, gruff voice that managed not to get on your nerves- far from the Christian Bale voice, but certainly as far from Adam West. "Let me make this clear. The police will find that the driver was untrustworthy and willing to sell out his boss for a reduced sentence. The press will hear that you did what you always do and took down the helicopter on your own. I was never here, and if any rumors are heard, I was a copycat in a homemade costume that you convinced to rethink his life. You're coming back the second you were gone and will never mention this to anyone."Beam us up Scotty!"

And the world fell away from their feet as a hole in the sky opened up right above their heads. Nothing escaped the hole, not even light. No matter how fast Spidey ran, he couldn't win the tug of war with the gravitational force of the tear in the sky and didn't get far before his leg was caught in a grappling hook. And as the bat jumped, for a second he appeared to the world as if he were flying, the pull of the rift offsetting the strength of gravity perfectly until the rift took over and dragged the bat and his charge into the abyss. 

And then they were on the other side, and the two superheroes landed, one far more gracefully than the other, in front of a mountain. A large stone door slid back into place in front of the rift, sliding over a glowing line of symbols on the ground. Anyone observing would no doubt recognize the symbols from somewhere or other, as they were written in languages and scripts from all over the Omniverse; whether in Elvish or Arabic or Standard Galactic Basic or Interlac, the line spelled one thing over and over: "Danger. Do not cross." Underneath that warning, you would see stranger scripts still, the language of whatever undiscovered magic had been used, whatever had kept the full force of a miniaturized black hole contained. Then, without any explanation whatsoever, Batman lept back into the darkness and the mountain face slid down, covering the whatever-it-was. After briefly pondering the idea that Mysterio might be behind it all (didn't make sense, there's no way an illusion could make something that felt as strange and as real as the portal), Spidey looked at his surroundings. Outside of the cliff wall, the only things to be seen were a small grassy area, and beyond that a protective barrier that wouldn't let even light leave or enter. "Nothing to do but wait for him to come back," he thought out loud, as much of his thinking is done. He didn't have to wait long before Batman returned, this time with a white cartoon bear standing on top of what looked like a flying Roomba.

"Ice bear gives salutations," replied the enigmatic white bear, as his flying Roomba beeped in tones that reminded Spidey of R2-D2. Batman ran back through the portal, again.

"Hello, I'm Spider-man. Nice to meet you. Do you know why we're here?"

The bear shook his head. "Ice Bear brought snacks." He held out a platter of gourmet fish products Spidey couldn't recognize. He took one, made sure that it didn't have any hair in it, and then pulled up his mask to take a bite. "Umm! This is really good!" And it was. A variety of spices brought out more taste then you would expect from a fish, and they blended together to create something great. After he finished eating and complimenting the chef, Spidey asked what was up with his Roomba.

"Roomba was broken. Ice Bear upgrade Roomba."

"You repaired it- and made it able to fly- with household materials?"

He nodded."Okay, that's awesome. I heard it talk, is it sentient?"

The Roomba almost sounded indignant. "Beep boop beep beep whistle boop!"

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

"Happy beep."

Batman lept out of the now-brilliantly-colored portal, threw a strange person who appeared to be a Lego minifigure in white clothing (plus a bird) outside the line, and then the portal turned dark again, tugging him straight back into the rift. The minifigure walked over to join them, revealing his metallic face in the process, and asked in his distinctly electronic voice, "Hello. Where exactly are we?"

"I know about as much as you do."

"So you're the team he told me about?"

"He told you stuff? He just dumped me here and told me to wait!"

"I see. And who are you?"

"I'm Spider-man, that's Ice Bear, and- does your Roomba have a name?"

"Beep bop boop."

"I'm calling you Beep. Anyways, who are you?"

"My name is Zane, although my title is the Ninja of Ice. This is Falcon, my avian friend." He gestured to the bird on his shoulder. "Why are you called the Spider-man?"

"It's a title. I have some extraordinary abilities, such as wall climbing, super strength, web shooting, etc. And you're the Ninja of Ice because?"

Zane turned his claw-hands towards a bare patch on the ground and twin beams of cold were fired on the spot. The resulting ice piled up into pillars before he chose another spot, and another, instantaneously creating a large glacier.

"Okay, you earned your title." Spidey wasn't very impressed, he'd seen it before. He asked Ice Bear, "What about you? Do you have any other skills you haven't shown us yet?"

Ice Bear flew on Beep to the ice mountain and hacked out sections of the ice wall with his ax, climbing and carving, and Beep joined him to mine out the intricate details. As they chiseled, the general structure became apparent. Pillars held up a yet-to-be carved ceiling, and above a large door (the interior having been hacked out already) Beep was working on a smaller project. By the end of construction, a Japanese temple stood before Spidey, standing at 20 feet tall and the door adorned with the head of an angry dragon, its face snarled up in rage, shooting a beam of ice from its mouth.

(If anyone had been watching the door during construction, they would have seen Batman and another person leave the rift. Both of them then walked back to the event horizon of the portal and left before anyone saw them.)

Even Falcon let out a whistle in impressment. Spidey clapped politely, then walked up to the temple himself. "My turn." He climbed up the wall as easily as if it were a ladder, then stood at the top and shot his web towards the cliff wall, to the left of the rift. He slung into the air, and as he did a backflip shot a web pattern of graffiti in midair, decorating the front of the temple. He made himself a web parachute and glided back to the onlookers. He looked over his handiwork, as the ice temple now read on the roof "Dibs!" and above the door "Spider-Castle."

Zane objected "Hey! That's my temple!"

"Ice bear made it. It belongs to Ice Bear!"

"Hey! I called dibs! Respect the power of the dib!"

"Angry beep boop shrill whistle!"

The petty argument was interrupted by the arrival of a black bat, a grey elf, and a white dinosaur. The elf would have looked the part of a fantasy character, what with the pointy ears and tall wooden staff, but the look was ruined by his completely modern wardrobe of black jeans, a white coat and a candy cane scarf (which was one of the few dashes of color to the trio). The dinosaur was shaped like a T-Rex, with the differences being the white scales, even larger height, and glowing red eyes. Those eyes should have looked menacing, but instead, they seemed..... intelligent, somehow. Playful.

"AAAH! The Indominus Rex! Everybody run!" Spidey picked up Ice Bear and Zane, one in both hand, and ran until he reached the boundary. Realizing there was no escape, he set the bear and ninja down and prepared to fight.

"Calm down, Elise wouldn't hurt anybody. Stop insulting her."

"What do you mean she won't hurt anybody? Have you SEEN Jurassic World? That's a monster! And you gave it a name?" Spidey was panicking. He'd watched the rampage, watched as human and dino alone died to the wrath of the Indominus Rex. It was a terrifying, murderous, fearsome monster. Batman might feel safe, but he was BATMAN. If it ate him he'd probably beat it up from the inside. If Spidey got eaten he'd be dead.

Batman comforted Elise, "I'm sorry for that. He got you mixed up with someone else."

Elise didn't feel insulted; she was used to getting reactions like that from adults who met her for the first time. She'd taken worse insults. Still, she had to wonder who this other person he could have mixed her up with was. Was there another Indominus out there somewhere? Maybe she'd ask Batman to take her to meet this dinosaur.

"Okay, what is going on here, why am I here, where is here, and how are we sure that she isn't going to eat anybody?"

"I'll answer in reverse order. We're very sure Elise isn't going to eat anybody. She's from a timeline similar to Jurassic World, except in her timeline someone realized that she had human intelligence, talked her out of her rampage and taught her sign language. She's harmless unless you try to attack her family. Everyone, this is Elise, intelligent dinosaur and living embodiment of kindness. Standing next to her is Hearthstone. He's an elf wizard from Norse mythology." The elf made strange hand gestures, and Peter wondered if he was casting a spell. "Hearth is also deaf, and he wants you to remove your mask so he can read your lips." Spidey hastily pulled up his mask to reveal his mouth.  
Ice Bear offered Hearth his gourmet fish and greeted him in fluent sign language. (Spidey was surprised until he remembered the other times today Ice Bear had surprised him with a new skill. He resolved to assume the bear knew everything.)

Peter realized they had gotten far off track in the conversation. "And for my other questions?"

"We are in the Omniversity, you're all here because we want to recruit you, and.... well, there's an orientation movie for that." He turned on a projector he was standing next to, which was pointing at the cliff wall.

Spidey wondered what kind of school taught bears and dinosaurs. Definitely no college he'd ever been to.

Elise was excited to watch the movie. She wondered if this movie was real as the others were. Thinking about movies was depressing now since she'd never be able to enjoy Godzilla or the Dark Knight again knowing that the people involved were all real, as were their deaths. How would that work, anyway? Where did that footage come from? Why didn't the cameraman do anything to help? She didn't understand why Batman didn't have a scratchy voice like he had in the movie, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

Zane was still trying to figure out why everyone looked so different here. There were no bricks or studs, and everyone had a feature in the middle of their face that he couldn't think of any possible use for. He wondered if everyone here was friendly and if he could trust them to send him back afterward. He already had 16 escape plans for if they didn't let him return home, though he had to take the possibility of enemy reinforcements into account.

Ice Bear wanted popcorn. Also snacks.

Ice Bear's Roomba wanted an excuse to use his awesome tiny ax.

Hearthstone told Batman that he'd better have subtitles on the film. He had a lot of experience with being whisked from place to place with little explanation from powerful and strange people, having experience with the Norse gods. He only hoped that the orientation wasn't as boring as Odin's Powerpoints. Worst comes to worst he'd use the rune of travel and get out of here.

Batman looked forward to training these people as he had trained his sidekicks. Granted, most of the Robins and Batgirls didn't have superpowers, and none of them were dinosaurs. He was simply happy he didn't have to explain everything himself. And at least they were getting an explanation, unlike the founders dropped here out of nowhere with only a command and a portal.

The video began with an image of the Earth as seen from space. The voiceover announced, "This is the planet Earth. Being a planet, its a very big place. There are tons of things to do here, and no one could ever visit, ever know, ever experience all that there is on this one planet." It then panned out, flying past stars and solar systems and galaxies. It panned faster and faster, but still slow enough for you to watch and absorb the indescribable vastness of it all. It stopped at a perfect birds-eye-view of the entire universe, all the stars tiny, almost invisible dots, the planets too small to see. "And, as you just saw, the universe is so so much bigger. One could explore it for millennia and never get bored. A thousand lifetimes aren't nearly enough to see all that goes on here. This is all of existence."

Elise had never left the island. She had had no idea, no inkling, of the great size of the world. It was so much greater than she could have imagined.

A reverent silence fell upon the viewers, none wanting to soil this moment. The entire universe, laid before their eyes. All the galaxies and nebulas, the patterns and constellations. All was laid plain before their eyes, and they realized for just one profound second how tiny, how utterly insignificant they were in the grand scope of the universe.

"Just kidding!"

The scrolling continued, and a thousand universes came into sight next to the first, and a thousand more, and a thousand more. Soon nothing from individual universes were within sight, and each universe was replaced with a clip of video from the world of origin. The entire mountain face was covered in moments. Turtles stood valiantly slashing against aliens and robots. Technicolor animals faced down robots and giant machines of war and fought them all. People flew. People walked. People built. People destroyed. There were explorers and scientists and warriors and wizards and.......

And then the camera zoomed in on scenes of multiversal strife. Conqueror after conqueror, madman after madman. They came, they conquered, taking entire universes for their own. And then.....

and then heroes from everywhere came to take them back. Battle teams of warriors from across the vast plains of existence came. In one instance a man riding a dragon, a red-haired archer, a child battling with blasts of pure cold and a woman with ridiculously long golden hair were the saviors. In another, Mario worked with Sonic and Mega Man. In another Luke Skywalker and Harry Potter fought armies together, while a strange man in khakis yelled "Crikey!" as he wrestled enemy after enemy to death.

And then they won, and in each instance, a tiny black hole appeared in the sky, and they jumped through it. And they walked out through the cliff face to exactly where they were standing now.

"Here at Omniversity, we teach people from every reality about the other universes and train them to work and fight together. These handpicked teams will fight against the greatest threats to existence, and save worlds together. Join your team. Join the battle. Discover the Omniverse."

Everyone was stunned. Ice Bear was the first to break the silence. "Ice Bear starstruck." Elise nodded; the stars were awesome to behold, and seeing all of the different worlds was amazing. She couldn't begin to understand how large the universe was, much less the omniverse, and it enraptured her. Even Hearthstone, who had seen gods and magic on a daily basis and traveled between worlds on the regular, was stunned into silence- or stunned into not signing, to be precise. And then, Zane spoke up. "How do worlds appear as works of fiction? This would imply a lack of free will on the part of the writers or the people in those worlds or some sort of multi-dimensional field trip."

"Each world somehow inspires people from other dimensions. These inspirations often lead to stories, but the writers still have a choice. Only the inspiration and the ideas are shared, and the writers can decide what to do with them. However, there are so many different worlds that whatever is written in all likelihood happened somewhere. Some of these other universes similar to the ones in stories can become fanfiction, or they could be forgotten."

"Why us? Of everyone in all the universes, why recruit us?" Peter couldn't imagine being the literal most qualified person for the job of everyone in the multiverse - scratch that, omniverse. He knew dozens of people more powerful than him, and tons more that would be better at this job. Captain America, for instance. Or the Fantastic 4, who fought beings of enormous power all the time. 

"Our choices are..... limited. Things change from universe to universe. Most science based heroes would find that their devices don't work correctly outside their multiverse. Magic based characters are only functional on universes with the same type of magic. So overall intelligence and powerset are low priorities to us. Our priorities are quick thinking and resourceful people, quick on the uptake, who can easily analyze their situation, figure out the universes, and find a solution. Our priorities are people who adapt quickly to new and strange circumstances. And our priorities are versatility, people with a number of skills and abilities collectively ready for anything. All of you are very skilled in one or more of these areas. For Elise, almost everything is a new situation. Also, she's a giant dinosaur very capable in combat. For Hearthstone, Norse gods and all their assorted craziness are very much real in his world, and his runic magic has something for every possibility. Ice Bear has a skill for every eventuality. Zane is always the first to figure out what's going on and what to do about it, and his ice powers can be used in a variety of ways. And Spider-man is powerful and from a world where things changing is the only constant, as well as being experienced in combat with far more powerful foes and visiting strange alternate realities. And most importantly, he knows a lot about the Omniverse."

Peter was confused. "Are you saying I'm being recruited to this team because..... I watch too many movies?"

If you looked really closely, Batman almost appeared to be smiling. "So, are you in?"

Spider-man was still skeptical. "There's gotta be a catch. Nothing can be this good otherwise."

"It's extremely dangerous; the job could kill you at any moment. You'll be fighting the most powerful beings in existence. Nothing can be relied upon, not even the laws of physics, and if you die in the field there's no coming back."

"But we'll be helping people? Saving lives and stopping villains?"

"Yes."

"Well, you just described my daily life then. I'm in."

"Ice Bear wants in."

"Happy beeps beep beep boop!"

"I already risk my life to protect my world. I see no reason not to do the same for others." A triumphant bird screech sounded in agreement from his shoulder. 

Hearthstone made the motion of a hand knocking on invisible glass. It was the sign for yes. Hearth wanted to protect others, no matter how far away. As for Elise, she was happy to help protect people, but she was scared of the chance of death. She hadn't faced death often, and when she did, it was for her family. She wasn't as used to risking her life as the heroes here were. She didn't want to do this. 

But.... her world was still a part of the Omniverse. Any of these threats they talked about might one day come for her world if not stopped. She couldn't let Owen, or Blue or Delta or Echo or Claire or Rexy or anyone else on the island get hurt. If something happened to them and she had a chance to stop it and she didn't take it.... no. She wouldn't even think of that. 

Elise signed yes. 

As the barrier around the assembled crowd slowly fell, Batman said, "Good. You won't be sent straight into the battle, of course. You'll head training and education. That's why there's a school here - it's not named after a university for nothing. Welcome to the Omniversity."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? If there's any flaw or weak part please let me know, I want to make this as good as possible. Please point out any mistake you see whatsoever. I might need to get a co-writer..... anyways, I'm always looking for characters to cameo, so anything goes! I need some supporting characters too, so knock yourselves out. Always happy to see feedback, please follow if you want to keep up with my work! Just please say something if you're reading this, I want to know what you guys think!
> 
> And now, before I start to sound like a Youtube outro, let's get to the audience participation segment! As a poll, would you rather their first adventure be:
> 
> Injustice 2's Multiverse
> 
> Harry Potter and a Portrait of what Looks Like a Large Pile of Ash
> 
> Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon
> 
> Write in answer
> 
> Every chapter there'll be a poll. Sometimes it'll influence the story, sometimes I just want to see what you guys think. Speaking of seeing what you guys think, I honestly don't really know what the Omniversity is going to look like and would love to take audience suggestions. Heck, I'd love to know there's an audience. You can expect the next chapter on April First. I'm probably working on it right after I post this. Is there a way to set a chapter to post a chapter on a specific day?
> 
> Edit: Sorry to whoever reads this, but I'm probably not continuing. It's been months and the passion is just gone.


End file.
